Partners
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Levi's first heat could have been worse had his best friends not been there for him, and years later, after another slip, he's not sure who he wants there for him, if anyone. Levi/ Farlan at the beginning, then Levi/Erwin


A/N: More alpha/omega stuff.

* * *

><p>Levi woke not feeling well. He was hot, mouth was dry, and rolled back under the covers to his stomach, intent on going back to sleep and wait for what was probably a mild fever to pass.<p>

Then it hit him. A sharp coil in his stomach, the first wave of pain and want.

The strangled cries couldn't help but alert his friends something was wrong. He didn't even want to think about what kind of scent he was giving off, and if he really tried to focus, he could hear the conversation just outside his door:

"But the suppressants as supposed to prevent this, Farlan! How is this even happening? You think the guy got a bad batch?"

"Or that guy gave him placebos or something on purpose for the lip Levi gave him."

"I'll go find out. I can take him if I need to. Besides, we both know if he wants help, he'd prefer you."

"In any case, we can't leave him alone. Don't pick a fight, but get ones that will actually work."

"Okay."

The door creaked open more than the crack Levi had left it- he bucked against the thin mattress as another wave of desire hit him, steel eyes looking up at his friend out of the corner of his sight, face mostly buried in the pillow.

"We know you wouldn't forget your pills, so Isabel went to go-"

"Fuck, Farlan, I'm in heat, not a child," Levi snarled. "I heard you two talking." He growled, not angry at his friend, but at the fluid seeping between his own legs. Did it leak through the blanket? Could Farlan see? Was he fighting Beta instincts to just take him already?

"Not what I mean, Levi. You know that. If you just want me to go away, I'll-"

Levi found the strength to reach out grab his friend's shirt, and pull his face to his own. "Fuck me," he gasped. "Now. This'll last fucking forever without some relief."

"You're sure?"

Levi nodded, releasing him.

Farlan pulled his clothing off- this was no time for modesty- and pulled Levi's blanket off of him. Fluid streamed down his legs, cock hard and twitching… It was enough to completely harden his own, despite the slightly awkward situation. The blond knelt behind his friend, rubbing his cock against the other's unbearably slick ass.

"Dammit, Farlan!"

He pushed in, groaning, Levi smothering borderline screams into his pillow. Not wasting time (as requested), he started moving, moving fast, the sound of skin-on-skin echoing through the house.

Levi gripped himself, coming hard and shuddering, and even though not done, Farlan began to slow down until a snarl over the raven head's shoulder warned, "Don't you dare."

He kept the pace as long as he could, emptying into the hot, wet space twice himself; he wasn't sure how many times it was for Levi, but when he was done, he was done, nearly collapsing on the bed.

"Thank you," he muttered drowsily, and nodded off despite the mess he was in.

All Farlan could think was how pissed his friend was going to be when he woke, so he got a wet towel, cleaned his backside the best he was able, then lifted him to a pad of winter blanket on the floor to rest as well as he could. Obtaining another blanket, he laid it over the other man. As for the sheets, those were Levi's problem when he woke. Even if he did do them himself, Farlan reasoned, Levi would want to redo them.

Isabel returned about a half hour later, triumphant- and with a few new bruises. "I told you not to pick a fight," Farlan scolded her.

"I didn't! They did! And I won anyway!" she proclaimed, producing a pill bottle. "I remembered what Big Bro's looked like, and you're right; they're totally different! That guy was being an asshole. So," she added more carefully. "How did things go here?"

Farlan allowed himself a chuckle before replying. "Remember a couple weeks ago, in that bar with the obnoxious Alphas going on about how awesome it was having an Omega in heat?"

"Yeah."

"They weren't exaggerating."

"Watch the bragging, Beta!" Levi's voice warned from inside his room.

"Sounds like Big Bro's feeling better," the young woman stated as the man himself lumbered out into the room, a set of loose clothes on.

"I should strangle you for that comment, but you didn't let me sleep in that mess, so I suppose I'll let you live," the raven head stated, slumping into his own chair.

"Tea, Big Bro?"

"Please."

Laughing, she got up to prepare it.

"Gonna make it?" Farlan asked him.

"Cause taking your dick is such a spiritual experience."

"Not what I meant. Isabel got you new pills."

"Gimme. You're right, I didn't forget to take them; that shithead pulled something on me."

"Maybe next time you'll be more patient when he's dealing with a lot of customers."

"Fuck no, that's what he wants," the other retorted, popping one.

"Is it all right to be taking those so soon?"

"Don't care. I never want to experience that again."

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask if it was good for you."

"Shut the fuck up, Farlan; you know what I mean."

* * *

><p>Years later, Levi was gripping at the sheets of his bed again, this time no roommates to save him. He had his own private quarters, and his gray eyes fixed on the bottle sitting pretty on the nightstand.<p>

_'I forgot,'_ the back of his mind lamented between waves._ 'I actually fucking forgot.'_

There was no way he'd be left alone all day. Someone would notice he wasn't present, come looking for him, smell the obnoxious scent he was surely giving off… He hoped it would be someone with a strong will.

There were footsteps, he knew he heard footsteps at one point, but no one came in, not to help him or help themselves, and now… yes, they were coming again… Slow, loud footsteps. Boots. Someone tall, heavy… Someone he wouldn't be able to easily throw off.

Knock. "Levi?"

Erwin. No-no-no. Not him. Of all the people in the world to see him like this, not Erwin-fucking-Smith. How little would he be thought of now? How weak? Erwin wouldn't want someone who couldn't even remember something as simple as whether or not he'd taken a pill that day.

Another knock. "Levi, everyone slips up sometimes, I just need to be sure you're okay."

Oh, _fuck_ that chivalrous bastard!

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

Legs and arms buckling, Levi managed to sit himself up, smearing fluid down his limbs. "Fuck," he cussed.

"Levi?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he snapped. "You… you can come in."

There was a moment's pause, a reply of 'Thank you,' and the man entered. "I don't need to stay if you'd rather be alone."

"Had a feeling someone would notice eventually." His voice was strained. How pathetic did he look? "Thought I heard someone… earlier."

"Yes, that was the cadet I sent to locate you. He caught your scent and didn't want to find out what kind of mood you were in." The commander chuckled. "An Alpha himself and still afraid of you, even in heat."

"Huzzah for me." His stomach twisted. "Erwin?"

"Yes?"

"Could you either fuck me or get the hell out?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"…As far as heats go, this one is pretty mild so far, but the sooner it's over, the better."

"All right, then," the larger man replied, loosening his collar and approaching the bed. "Position preference?"

"I don't care. Just get me off so I can take a fucking pill."

"Then I doubt you want to wait for me to get the harness off," was the reply, sitting on the bed.

Riding Erwin? Oo. Sounded fun; a guy that huge had to be hung.

Levi would only admit it to himself, but this heat was actually becoming pretty enjoyable. There wasn't any of the paralyzing need like before, just a giddy excitement. Maybe this was still the beginnings of it- who knew how long he'd sweating in those sheets before it had woken him.

In any case, straddling Erwin's lap took no effort on his part, immediately going to the buckles, buttons and zipper restraining him. The man himself sat back on his hands, an amused expression in place.

"Oh sure, make the guy who can barely move his fingers do all the work."

A chuckle, and Erwin took the shorter man's hands into his own, giving them each a kiss.

"Oh, please don't turn a quick rut into something romantic."

"Demanding, aren't you?"

"This should not be a surprise."

Another chuckle, and the commander started at the restraints on his clothes himself. "Think you can handle your pants, then?"

"Yes, that I can do." His breathing was turning into panting; the desperation was coming and wanted his over before that happened. Levi pulled both the loose pants and shirt he wore off and to the floor, licking his lips when he saw Erwin had pulled out his (impressive) length, stroking it to full hardness."

"What, an Omega in heat doesn't do it for you? That's a first."

"Forgive me; I prefer a bit of romanticism."

Levi exhaled heavily, climbing the blond's lap again. "If that's what it takes to keep you up, don't let my twisted sense of the world stop you."

"That's very generous."

Tremors rippled Levi's body, mouth dry and need building inside him. "It's getting worse?"

"Of course it's getting worse!" the other hissed. "Having that giant cock against my ass isn't exactly helping to keep it at bay."

"Don't hold back on my account."

"You fuck. I'm just not far enough along for you, is that it?"

There was a kind of hurt in the larger man's eyes. "Not at all," he replied. "Sit up; I'll give you exactly what you want. I'm guessing you like it hard?"

"The harder the- fuck!" he cussed, body tremoring like a punch to the gut, clinging to Erwin so he stayed upright.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be better the sooner you fuck me."

"…All right." Erwin lifted Levi's ass, sliding himself inside. Not giving the shorter man any time to complain about anything else, the commander thrust into him hard, pushing his partner's hips down. Levi cried out helplessly, hands scratching the larger man's clothed back. Erwin paid him no mind, thrusting like that relentlessly until Levi's voice neared a scream, and shot hot cum on himself.

"Finally," the corporal muttered, limp and panting on the other's shoulders.

"A little better, then."

"Yeah. Thanks. Did you, uh…?"

"Don't worry about it. A quick rut to sedate you, yes?"

Levi leaned back. "Did I piss you off? I just didn't want to make it more than it was."

"It's fine, and I know. If you're settled now, take your medication, and we should both clean up."

"…Yeah."

But something about the encounter didn't feel right. Levi couldn't shake the feeling he'd somehow inadvertently offended Erwin. It hadn't been like that with Farlan. One friend helping the other, that was- oh. He and Erwin weren't friends. They had an understanding, but that was far from a friendship. 'Did I fuck up whatever semi-stable shit we had before?' he wondered a couple days later. It wasn't as if Erwin was acting any different, everything was exactly the same.

So why was this bothering him so much?

Erwin hadn't finished, said he'd needed a romantic aspect. Was that it? Did Erwin… feel taken advantage of? The thought stopped the corporal in his tracks.

He was walking by the training grounds, the back of his mind telling him people were probably staring, but the thought was just so… absurd. He'd forgotten his medication, needed relief, and Erwin had the heart to help. That was all. Why the fuck would he overcomplicate that?!

_'Well,'_ the back of his mind spoke up again. _'He's acting normally; you're the one obsessing.'_

Although… they weren't friends, but Erwin had done him a favor anyway. Levi was in his debt. Was that why there was this nagging? He and Farlan helped each other all the time, there was no such thing. But here… yes, there was.

_'So I just have to repay him.'_ The question was, would Erwin let him, especially given his callousness before? One way to find out.

* * *

><p>That night, unaware of the corporal's musings, Erwin had finally called it quits for the day and was finally back to his quarters.<p>

The main room was dark, the whole place should've been dark, but he could see a soft glow coming from his bedroom. More curious and alarmed, he continued forward.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Levi's voice. Why was he here so late? Or at all?

The commander entered his bedroom, the normally-calm man's jaw hit the floor. So to speak. The entire room was cleaned to a shine, bed straightened and made perfectly. But lighting the room, the soft glow, was four candles strategically placed about the room.

Levi was sucking on his finger, looking at one of the lighted wicks like it had wronged him personally. "Did it burn you?" Erwin asked, and steel eyes shot over to him. Had he actually managed to startle the raven head?

"Hope this is romantic enough," the corporal drawled, folding his arms in front of himself and instantly regaining his usual composure. "It's not happening again."

"At the risk of appearing ungrateful, I'm unsure why it's happening in the first place."

"You didn't have to do what you did for me," he replied, not looking at the newcomer.

"So this is a thank you?" the older man asked when he didn't continue.

"Repayment."

"…I see. I appreciate the effort, Levi, but you can go back to your quarters."

The shorter man twitched, fists clenching under his arms. "I did not just bust my ass for three hours to be told to piss off."

"As far as I can tell, Levi, you don't want to have sex with me; why is this upsetting you so much?"

Gray eyes watched him carefully. "I… don't know," he admitted. "I thought I just felt guilty because I owed you, but if that was it, I'd just go."

"And instead?"

"Remembering how good a blade looked against your throat," he shot back snidely, but immediately recoiled. "That isn't what I meant."

"Figure out what you do mean. I'm not going anywhere."

How did this man even exist?! Practically everyone outside the Corps (and even some within), thought Erwin Smith a heartless monster, but the more time Levi spent around him, the more he began to think the opposite was true: a hopeless romantic that just wanted someone to fall asleep with each night.

Oh.

Levi started taking off his clothes, folding them neatly beside the bed, and got underneath the covers. To Erwin's confused expression, he said, "Get your giant ass over here and keep me warm. It's fucking cold tonight."

Erwin smiled, and blew out all the candles but the one in his hand, willingly pulling off his own clothes before joining him under the heavy blankets. His arms immediately embraced- and nearly encased- the smaller form, holding him close. "Good night, Levi."

"Yeah. 'Night."

"And… thank you."

"Shut up and get some sleep."

The other chuckled, nuzzled into the corporal's neck, and began to nod off, feeling more content than he had in years.


End file.
